


Silver (Hoop) Lining

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5 Times, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan has got a new earring. A single silver hoop on his left ear. Why is Phil so obsessed with the little earring?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

_1._

It happened as soon as Dan entered the flat. He went to get some props for his next video, and apparently he ended up buying a single hoop silver earring for his left ear. He had actually mentioned it before in one of his liveshows, and today he saw the opportunity and did it. It looked sofisticated and even though it was barely noticeable he really liked it.

“Phil, I’m back!” he shouted, his roomate running down the stairs to him to help him pick up the bags he was carrying.

“Hey Dan, let me hel…” Phil stopped mid sentence when he noticed the new silver earring that Dan had on his left ear. “You have a new earring.”

“Yeah, I actually wanted to get one fo these a long time ago but I didn’t know if it will look good…” Dan explained, handing Phil one of the bags who was looking at him still with a surprised expression.

“It looks good on you. It suits you” Phil commented, lifting his free hand to poke it, mesmerized by how good his best friend looked with that earring, it really suited him.

“AH PHIL! It hurts!” Dan screamed, letting one of the bags fall down onto the floor to cover his ear.

“Sorry Dan!” Phil instantly apologized, retracting his hand to his side, feeling a bit guilty now he noticed Dan’s ear was getting red.

“Since it’s new it hurts, my earlobe still needs to get used to it…” his voice lower, now rubbing his hand on his ear to shoot down the pain a bit.

“Okay, I promise I won’t poke it again…” Phil said, grabbing the bag Dan had thrown onto the floor and turing to climb up the stairs, his best friend following him.

“Don’t promise something you know you can’t keep” Dan chuckled, knowing Phil he would try to do it again tomorrow if he was honest.

_2._

Actually, Phil didn’t try to poke it tomorrow, or the day after… It was a week later when it happened.

Dan had fallen asleep editing his new video, his folded arms and half of his torso supporting his head, which was almost hidden by the big black headphones Dan wore everytime he was editing.

“Dan, dinner is ready if you want…” Phil knocked and opened the door, not even waiting for a response when he spotted his friend, alseep uncomfortably on his desk.

Phil was debating himself. Should he wake up Dan so he could have dinner or let him sleep? If he was honest, this week had been a bit of madness for the two of them and a bit of rest couldn’t do him wrong.

So, letting the first option win, he grabbed a blanket and drapped it around Dan’s shoulders so he wouldn’t get cold. Then, he saved the file of the video, in case Dan had forgot.

He was about to get out of the room when he noticed Dan still had his headphones on. Sleeping with headphones was horrible, and more if you were in such as an uncomfortable position as Dan was now. So he took some steps back and carefully lifted the headphones off Dan’s head, freeing his now red ears form that hell.

Dan moved his head, trying to find the most comfortable position now that he didn’t have any restraints around it, so he rested his right ear on his right forearm, letting his left ear free, the shiny hoop earring  making its’ appearance.

“Oh” Phil whispered, spotting it and seeing how red his ear was. It was probably hurting him… Decided, Phil crouched down a bit and rubbed his thumb and index finger around his earlobe, feeling the thing hoop earring around his fingers, noticing now how his ear was turing into a more pinkish color rather than red.

He started wandering off, looking at his adorably snuggled up friend, now his fingers softly caressing Dan’s left ear, when he felt a shiver go through Dan’s body, startling him and deciding that he better leave now before he woke up the sleeping boy.

By the time Phil left, he had to reheat his dinner.

_3._

The third time it happened it had been an unconscious moment.

They were playing another “Best Friend Quiz” on the gaming channel when Dan threw the question. “At what age did I get my ears pierced?”

Phil looked at him, “I’m sure you haven’t mentioned that to me ever! I mean, you had your ears pierced the first time I met you but…” as the black haired was saying this, his hand unconsciosly lifted towards the damned thin earring, tapping it lightly with his fingers before caressing it a little.

“Give me three opitions, please!” Phil practically begged, not really wanting to fail this quiz.

“Okay, I will give you three options if you stop touching my earring! I told you, you are the worst at keeping promises!” Dan laughed, playfully swating Phil’s hand off his ear.

“Oh,” Phil seemed surprised at this. He hadn’t been aware of what he was doing. The way the earring looked in Dan’s ear was just so… And also it made Dan look so… Sexy. Inviting. Desirable.

“Sorry Dan” Phil laughed it off, his cheeks a bit red, hiding his hands behind his back so Dan would take the hint that he wouldn’t do it again. “Okay, now you can give me those three options!”

By the end of the video Dan had managed to post a tweet into his best friend’s account that had Phil blushing for a few hours. Something mentioning ‘Dan’s earring’ and 'wrong holes’.

_4._

The fourth time it had been funny. Okay, maybe only funny for Phil.

They were getting ready to go to one of his friend’s birthday and Phil was already dressed up and was just putting on his socks when he heard a piercing scream followed by a “PHIL!”.

The black haired jumped out of his bed and hurried to his best friend bedroom, only to see him with his left arm awkwardly hanging in the air, his left ear glued to his shoulder, his neck awkwardly bent, comically waving his left hand that was hid by his black jumper’s sleeve.

“What on earth…” Phil muttered before letting a loud laugh after seeing dan in such a comical sitution.

“Stop laughing and help me! My jumper got stuck on my earring and I cannot separate them” Dan scolded his friend, not really wanting to move much due to the pain it was causing him.  

“I really want to take a picture to use as blackmail for the cereal thing,” Phil said stepping closer to Dan, who was currently about to shout at his friend when he countinued, “but I think your pain is not worth it.”

Phil, with his soft and slim fingers managed to separate the item of clothing from his earring, caressing his earlobe a bit trying to get the redness out of it. “There you go”, he whispered before letting his hand fall to his side.

“Oh thank god! That was painful as hell!” Dan moaned, moving his neck and left arm so he could get the blood flowing again even though his ear ached a bit it was definitely bearable compared to what he went through. “Thanks Phil” Dan said, a smile showing on his face.

“You are welcome,” Phil responded, his thumb and index finger missing the cold feeling of the earring between them. “Now go, put on your shoes or we are going to be late.”

“Yes Mr. Lester” Dan jokingly responded, making a soldier move before Phil playfully pushed him on his shoulder before turning around with a smile and heading back to his bedroom.

Phil was disappointed when the silver keyring in the pocket of his trousers didn’t give him the same feeling.

_5._

Okay, the fifth time you can blame it on the alcohol.

They didn’t know how they got to this but after that birthday dinner they had decided to go to a nearby club, where they were invited to have free shots since it was their friend’s birthday which could explain why they were both now passionately making out in one of the couches that were located at the back of the club.

Phil was straddling Dan, who had one of his hands under Phil’s shirt and the other holding him from the hair, trying to kiss him even deeper.

When air was needed Phil didn’t miss a beat when he grabbed Dan by his nape tilting his head a bit, so he could kiss and nip his neck, which made Dan melt into the couch and close his eyes in pleasure as he was so sensitive.

Suddenly Phil started trailing kisses up his neck till he reached Dan’s pierced left ear where he bit softly his earlobe (not really wanting to cause him any pain) while shooting the “pain” with his tongue, making the silver earring move, causing a small friction that made Dan moan.

“I didn’t know you had sensitive ears” Phil whispered to him repeating the action and earning another moan from Dan.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for earrings” Dan mocked him, even though his tone was clearly not appropiate for a jocking sentence.  

Phil stopped for two seconds before answering, “It’s not for earrings, it’s just for brown haired boys who wear hoop silver earrings that make them look sexy.” Phil took the earring between his teeth and tugged it, a stinging sensation passing through Dan’s body making him shiver.

Dan grabbed Phil’s head making him stop his actions so he could look him in the eyes. “Why don’t we go back and continue this on the bedr…” but Dan’s sentence was cut by a drunk girl stumbbling onto them (not even saying sorry before going back to her friends), making Phil fall to the other side of the couch next to Dan, one of his legs across Dan’s lap, startling them both from the passionate moment they were having.

“You okay?” Dan asked Phil, sobering up a bit. Phil, on the other hand, had a worried expression on his face, his eyes not daring to look at Dan’s. Before that girl made them separate Phil was almost about to agree to  have sex with Dan and that coudln’t happen. At least not when they were both drunk and he knew Dan probably didn’t want nothing more that sex. Phil loved Dan and for him it wouldn’t be just sex. He couldn’t just have sex with him.

“Sorry Dan, I shouldn’t have kissed you, just… I need to think. See you at home if you still want to come back. I’m sorry.” Phil rapidly said, his words tumbling from his mouth while standing up and heading towards the exit of the club.

Dan, still a bit disorientated from the alcochol and what just happened, saw how Phil was just exiting the club. He tried to stop him before he left but he couldn’t make it on time. Once he was out he saw the taxi Phil was in turn the curb down the road.

Dan groaned in frustration but now that he thought about it they were both drunk and Dan wasn’t really sure if he wanted just sex with Phil. He offered to go home because Phil seemed to want him, but Dan knew it wouldn’t have been just sex for him and that frustrated him even more.

Needless to say they both didn’t sleep well that night.

_+1._

The sixth time changed it all.

After their 'make out almost leading to drunk sex’ moment, all their encounters were being awkward. They stopped watching anime together, they started to cook individually, they also couldn’t manage to film any gaming videos anymore.

One morning after Phil showered he noticed Dan’s hoop earring was on the sink, probably forgotten after taking it out before showering. So, he changed into fresh clothes and picked the small hoop, knocking on Dan’s bedroom door before opening it “Dan?”

“Yes?” Dan said, standing up from his desk and walking up to Phil, surprised to see him there.

“You forgot your earring on the sink” Phil murmured, extending his hand to show him the shiny object.

“Oh,” Dan looked at it and then back at Phil, who was also looking at it, a nostalgic look drawn on his face.

Dan had to admit he was also remembering what had happened in the club. They both messed up, and he missed his best friend, and even if Phil didn’t want anything more with him at least he could still be friends. He had to try and his plan was starting now.

“C'mon help me put it on” Dan picked up the earring and grabbed Phil’s hand leading him to his big bedroom mirror.

“Dan, I don’t know, I might hurt you” Phil said, unsure why Dan wanted his help to put on his earring but he didn’t ask, not sure about what the response would be.

“No, you won’t. I trust you. Here,” Dan handed Phil the earring, who took it delicately and looked at it a few times before putting a hand onto Dan’s left earlobe so he could see better. Once he had spotted the little hole he inserted the earring carefully, closing it around and letting his fingers caress it a bit like he had done a few times before.

“I’ve missed your hands touching my earring. I’ve missed you.”  Dan wishpered, circling his hand around Phil’s wrist and then laced their fingers, tugging him a bit closer.

“Dan, I’ve missed you too but after what happened in the club…” Phil sighed but Dan didn’t speak and let him continue, “I messed up our friendship by kissing you. I’m sorry.”

“ I know we were drunk but… What if I wanted you to kiss me? What if I don’t want us to be just friends?” Dan suddenly said, making Phil look at him surprisedly, not really expecting that reaction from the brown haired. “Maybe you just want to be friends only but I need you to know that after what happ..”

Phil cut him off by kissing him, his thin fingers now on his cheek, making Dan tilt his head a bit so they could kiss deeper, a moan escaping through their mouths almost at the same time.

“I guess there is not turning back now… Not after that kiss” Dan said after they separated. Phil shyly smiled at him, making Dan grab him by the collar of his jumper and bringing him closer (if possible) so he could kiss him again.

“I hope we don’t. Otherwhise, it will be difficult for me to see you and not be able to kiss you…” Phil dived in again, but this time aiming for Dan’s ear, rememebring how he had made him feel at the club.

“I’m starting to think you like my earring more than me…” Dan jocked but let Phil nip at his silver hoop, making the brown haired almost melt to the floor.

“Trust me, even if you had the ugliest of the earrings I would still want you, but this one makes you even look sexier…” Phil flirted, letting his mouth travel to Dan’s neck, sucking the skin a bit so he could leave a hickey.

Dan tugged him back to his lips by the collar again but this time only giving him a peck and smiling against his lips. “Then, I’m gonna wear it all the time so you find me sexy every time you look at me.”

“I don’t have anything against that.” Phil whispered, leading them both to the bed, where they ended up making out for hours.

A few weeks later both would end up in that same bed without any clothes, only a single silver hoop earring shining in the dark bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
